fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herboren
Category:Datwikiguy Herboren (再生します Saisei shimasu) is a powerful guild under the leadership of Magic Council member Uepon Mausu and is currently the main force in the port town Harmony, which is known as the 'Centre of the Trade World'. Because of their ownership of Harmony, Herboren is a very powerful guild located on the country Seven, a peninsula northwest from the magic populace of Fiore. Believing the importance of both money and accomplishment, Herboren members treat eachother as if they were a second family, with the guild master Uepon Mausu as their father figure. The guild is widely known for it's access to vast wealth and dangerous weaponry aswell as it's total control over the centre Hamrony, wizards from near and far in the country Seven are attracted to these attributes of the guild and wish to fall into the ranks of the powerful force. The guild of Herboren does make continuos visits from the country of Seven to Fiore where they meet up with other guilds to socialise and trade with before heading off. The guild also holds an international branch in the country Mys, where Uepon still holds control over but is represented by a chosen speaker on his behalf, talking in orders from the council member to lead and organise this Herboren branch whilst Uepon is absent from the country and it's activites. Because of thier two branches and association with some of the most richest of areas and cities Herboren is always inviting to young and aspiring mages who wish to find their fame and fortuneewithin the halls of Herboren. As well as bein and international guild, Herboren is one of the prime heads of the sercet alliance Tres Daemonia where they have served as the eldest and longest running head of the whole organisation as they have been able to prove their usefulness numerous of times over the years that they have existed since the guild's founding. It is also a large gathering of Spirit Infused beings seeking shelter and home, finding Herboren as a suitable home for themselevs as they are able to connect with people who share their quiality and power where they form strong bonds and friendships in order to become stronger than they were when they had joined the guild, effectivley making the guild stronger in turn. Location Located in the centre of the port town Harmony, surrounded by several marketplaces and plazas for the communities to gather at, the true landmark of the town is it's only local guild's hall which stands proudly above the surrounding buildings in the area as it glows natural colours of green, red and yellow from the guild's personal garden that surrounds the offical hall of Herboren. Though it may look plain on the outside as normal cathedral for those who pray with the Zentopian Church despite it being well funded and the most important faction in all of Harmony, behind the ancient and artisan designs of the old building lies a bustling and active main hall filled with the numerous Herboren mages, who gather in the lobby room to socialise or meet up with other guild members wether on a job or not. The main lobby room is furnished with decadent chandeliers that brightly illuminate the room, displaying the countless furniture of red velvet seats and glossy oak wood tables that are scattered neatly around the space. Tall bookshelves filled with various books of several genres lean against the coloured, beautifully designed walls of the large room that tower over even the tallest of guild members that socialise inside the lobby. Alongside the bookshelves, paintings of important figures of history are hung up on the spaces of the walls that the bookshelves have seemed to miss, paintings of such as Samarra Inari the guild master of Koma Inu, Izar Tasya the Chairman of the Magic Council, Pharzuph Vaccaro the guild master of Libertus and Uepon Mausu the guild master of Herboren dot the walls alongside other historical and important figures of scoiety. It is also here that right in the middle of the large space stands a large notice board, which serves both as a notice board on one side and a job wall on the other, allowing quick access to the latest notifications and job offers the guild has for it's guild members. Underneath the guild however lies Herboren's true headquarters, as the subterranean level of the guild hall spreads nearly as far to the edges of the settlement above it, making the guild hall nearly as large as the city it protects. With numerous rooms for individual members, the whole residential section of the level claims nearly half of the city's area with sections for male and female guild members split apart from eachother as it divides the genders from eachother. The largest room which is underneath the exterior of the guild hall is known as the true lobby as it is scattered with numerous tables where patrons of the guild can sit to eat food that had been cooked up by the guild's personal cafeteria. A giant stage is also implemented into the large room for clients of the cafeteria may sit to also watch the many preformances of the talented guild members who proudly display their talents from other than magic. A large fire pit is also dug into floor near the stage that is only lit with fire during the winter times for members who have experienced the dangerous low temperatures outside may heat up near this giant fire place. Smoke from the fire pit escapes through chimneys built ontop of the subterranean level that stick up out from the side walks of Harmony, forever spitting out endless amounts of smoke due to the size of the large pit. Other rooms take up the space of Herboren's underground territory aswell, such as massive storage rooms that contain the many dangerous weapons that are in possession of the guild that match nearly the power of the Etherion cannon. These storage rooms also contain stocks of food, drinks, weapons, ammo, armour, utelities, clothing and furniture that nearly fill up all space in these rooms because of the amount of these objects that are bought to ensure full stock by Uepon's wealth. Numerous training rooms dedicated to a certain type of magic are dotted around the level and are always filled with ambitious mages who are eager to train their skills to be able to finally master these arts and exceed where others could not. Finally there is Uepon's office that is connected to both the main walkway and the Darkness magic training room, where Uepon constantly practices his art of Darkness-Make alongside other Darkness magic users. Their location in Mys is a whole lot different on the outside and inside aswell compared to their Ishgardian counterpart, as they are located in the capital city of my Kabisara, situated on a large hill which in the inside serves as the guild's underground guild hall. When comes to the entrance of the guild hall, they must climb a fligtt of stairs where they will be welcomed by the feeling of safety and happiness provided by the torii gate that stands at the top of the staircase. When they pass the torii gate, visitors to the Herboren guild hall in Mys see a plan old temple with a couple of komainu statues situated along the path opposite eachother as the members walk past. If one continues to looks around, they will also notice that there are many Jizō statues around the premises, so much infact that visitors must realise that they are the safety precaution and defense of the guild hall must they be activated, and thanks to the numbers and strengths that the statues wield, are able to apprehend and kill if they must a target. Passing the komainu statuettes, if one was to look to their left they would be able to see that there is but a simple wooden water trough sheltered by a a smaller veranda, that has ropes tied to the supports that guild members can hang clothing and such to dry out in the open. On the right is a well that is always filled with water to fill the water trough on the opposite side, but the main attraction is the building when one still at the entrance looks foward, where a small temple with lanterns station on the sides of the entrance stands strong. This temple however does hold the main entrance to the Mystan branch's guild hall, which is simply a staircase that goes down to the subterranean levels into the mountain which is unlocked by a lever only members of the Herboren guild knows about, making the guild hall highly secretive to the populace of the Mystan residents. History Formed by the collection of the newly awakened Uepon Mausu and four other unknown mages in the town Harmony, Herboren was finally recognised as the legal guild and the single one in the whole vicinity of Harmony. Taking in jobs in dismantling local dark guilds and bandit organisations, Uepon's new guild was progressivly getting popular with the civillians of the port town, who would later depend on Herboren's protection from these criminal groups that threatened the existence of the town. Honoured and praised by the towns people, Herboren were awarded the piece of land that had a large cathedral built upon to act as the guild's official guild hall, though both Uepon and the mayor knew that there had been a subteranean level underneath the piece of land and that the gift was more remarkable than what everyone was seeing on the outside. Now with enough space to store the guild members in, Uepon had the entire guild spaces furnished from the ground level to the underground compartments the Herboren guild hall has stuck to the look of royalty due to Herboren's ownership of the vicinity of Harmony amd continues to be supplied with vast amounts of wealth accessed by Uepon to fund the guild greatly in it's future endeavours. Events S-Class Trials Promotional Trials The S-Class Trials are a series of practical tests and assessments used as a method to select capable mages amidst Herboren's ranks for the position of 'S-Class Mage ' (Sクラスメイジ Esukurasu Meiji) - one which demonstrates the potency of a Mage's magical prowess. These trials hold multiple rounds designed to push a mage's magical capabilities, intelligence and willpower to its limits and are changed every year as to prevent repetitiveness. The trials are set on Herboren's property and the levels underneath it, and are usually proctored by the guild's current S-Class Mages alongside the Guild Master and their advisor, but on special occassions can have other mages of S-Class or Guild Masters to help with the judging. Though mages who ultimately win the trials are favoured to attain S-Class over those who don't, not winning the trials does not mean s/he are unable to earn this prestigious position. As long as your performance meets the standards of all the criteria during battle, there is always a chance that you can grasp S-Class. Each time the S-Class Trials are held, there is always different events each time with only the combative events being similair due to it's nature. These events will be discussed and planned by the Guild Master, Guild Master's Advisor and the S-Class wizards of the guild, choosing events which will really show the true powers of the mages participating, and to also help in choosing the Trial's winner/s based on their nature and capabilities as wizards. As said before, simply winning the trials and winning the finals doesn't mean that a mage can automatically become an S-Class wizard, but certainly does give a higher chance to attaining the position as it does show that they are capable with the magics that they have learned. But things such as sportsmanship, personality and creativity can also be ways to boost the mage's score during the trials. Weapons Heart of Kuro A mysterious artifact created by the Elder Spirit, Kuro, the lacrima contains the very life force of the Elder Spirit and is the communication between him and Uepon Mausu, who collects his instructions from Kuro through this crystal. With nearly innepentetrable glass covering the soul of Kuro inside, the lacrima is nearly impossible to break without the use of one of the most powerful magics that not even Kuro could handle himself. Locked in Uepon's office in the underground level of the guild hall, it is kept under careful watch and security as it is contained in a large metal box, that is only unlocked by a specific unique key that Uepon keeps on his person. This box dispells all magic used around it and it impossible to get without the key making it even harder for those attempting to kill Kuro using magic as it is nearly impossible. People who have come near the crystal have described to feel and unexplainable magic force emitted by the lacrima itself, showing how much power wields within the crystal, and being the only being able to destroy it, would mean suicide if he was to destory it. The crystal can also allow Kuro to infuse beings without being near them, which is how people such as Uepon Mausu and Mago Hogi were able to attain spirit infusement with him as he is trapped underneath the earth. Besides those abilities, the Heart of Kuro also has the ability to emit a strong barrier around the location, reaching as far to the perimeters of the town Harmony, draining power from those that enter the barrier if they are not considered friendly by the guild Herboren and their guild master. Sraining the magic until the opposing mages leave, if a mage was to stay in the barrier for too long it could mean a certain death due to mass amount and elmination of the mage's whole ethernano supply. Jizō Statues In both areas there are always Jizō statues if one was to look hard enough in both the Mystan Branch and the Ishgardian Branch guild halls, as the Jizō statues have become a prominent use for Herboren's protection. These Jizō statues seem to contain living beings within the rocky shell which can be told due to blood being an apparent sign of sentient life within the Jizō statues, as well as their independency to move and attack at will as they wait patiently and even patrol the areas. These statues sleep until tehy are called for, waiting patiently for an order to be issued for their awakning, in which case they will sprout arms sort of like crab hooks and levitate off the ground to move around. These Jizō statues are extremely strong and agile as they can overwhelm enemies with numbers and power combined to complete a swift apprehension or kill, thanks to the magic imbued into them. Made of stone, the claws attached to the creatures are extremely sharp and pointy, and can crush a being within it's grip as the pure strength of the rock immediatly breaks the opponent in half if they are not too careful or prepared to be hald with such grip. Some have even shown the ability to talk, where all of the Jizō talk in a low grizzly voice no matter if they are calm, angry or whatever which can intimidate alot of people. They are extremely loyal to the members of members of Herboren as they take orders at the first second of activation and complete it even if it must cost them their existence must the situation occur for them to do so. Their activation can be commenced on three special occassions: One being that Uepon himself activates the order, two being that Kuro's barrier detects hostile forces to Herboren's well being or Harmony's in which case Kuro ultimately activates it and three being that if both forces are not present, then they will automatically activate until Uepon has come back to the guild hall, where they will return to their stations and fall into another sleep. Members Category:Datwikiguy Category:Herboren Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Mys